A los caidos
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte.
1. A los caídos

**Por si las dudas.**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio.**

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**A los caídos:**

Debo admitir que es muy raro para mi estar escribiendo y publicando esto, y de seguro, debe ser aún más raro para el valiente que lo esta leyendo, una loca escribiéndole a personajes de libros, ¿Dónde se ha visto? Y bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Yo soy así, acéptenlo.

Es que, a decir verdad... para mi ellos no son sólo personajes de libros, no son un personaje o personajes más de todos los libros que he leído, ellos forman parte de mi vida desde que tengo 10 años, aún no estoy segura de que si han crecido conmigo o si yo he crecido con ellos. Han dejado de ser personajes ficticios, para, a veces, convertirse en mis compañeros en momentos de tristeza, así es, cuando me sentía y me siento mal siempre me levanta el ánimo leer uno de los libros, recordar alguna de las bromas, volver a sentir alguna emoción que me han hecho sentir con anterioridad.

Porque es imposible no encariñarse con alguno de ellos, con todos ellos en realidad, todos nos hemos identificado en algún momento con estos personajes, al menos una vez, admítanlo, con sus formas de ser, con sus reacciones, con sus palabras, con sus bromas, con sus reflexiones, con lo que pasa o les ha pasado en sus vidas, con sus contradicciones o simplemente con su testarudez.

Porque cuando leemos nos identificamos con ellos, nos indignamos con las injusticias que sufren, nos reímos de sus bromas y de sus ocurrencias, nos emocionamos hasta las lágrimas con sus historias. Porque cuando leemos nos ponemos contentos con las alegrías de estos personajes, cuando ellos ríen nosotros reímos, y, también, nos ponemos tristes con sus muertes.

Porque yo todavía recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me regalaron el primer libro, cuando leí la primera página, porque todavía recuerdo cada una de las cosas que he sentido gracias a ellos durante todos estos años.

Por eso es que me decidí a escribir esto, escribir una especie de carta a cada uno de ellos, a todos los, digamos, caídos de la saga.

_"El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte."_

Cuanta verdad hay en esta frase ¿No?

Más allá de lo que se explica en el libro sobre lo que significa, yo la entiendo de otra forma y siento que estos personajes ya han derrotaron la muerte, porque, a pesar de que no haya más libros, de que se terminen las películas, a pesar de que no se vuelva a hablar de ellos, quienes hemos leído esta saga desde muy chicos o desde hace poco, quienes hemos evitado el comprar el último libro poniendo todo tipo de excusas, como es mi caso, para postergar, al menos para nosotros el final, no vamos a poder olvidarlos fácilmente.

Estos personajes ya derrotaron la muerte, porque, van a vivir para siempre en nosotros, en nuestra memoria, en nuestras decisiones, en nuestros corazones, ya que con cada acto nos ha dejado una nueva enseñanza, una nueva forma de ver, de sentir y de entender las cosas, porque nos han enseñado durante todos estos años a creer, a soñar, a seguir peleando aunque sintamos que todo esta perdido, aunque sintamos que todo el mundo esta en nuestra contra, a no darnos por vencidos ni aún vencidos, a creer en nosotros mismos, a no tener vergüenza de admitir que tenemos miedo, a comprender que a veces esta bien sentirlo, nos enseñaron que debemos cuidar a los que amamos como a nuestras propias vidas porque eso es lo más importante que podemos hacer, nos enseñaron a perdonar a quienes nos rodean, a perdonarnos a nosotros mismos cuando cometemos un error que creemos irreparable, y… sobre todas las cosas a que nada es lo que parece, a que hay que ver más allá de las apariencias, a que hay que animarse a correr el velo de lo obvio porque siempre hay algo más detrás, porque no existe una sola y verdadera versión de las cosas, porque siempre hay magia por descubrir, incluso hasta en las cosas más comunes de la vida.


	2. Fred

Antes que nada quiero avisar que hace mucho que no escribo, pero, que esto sinceramente me salio del alma y espero que no me tiren ningún tomatazo… o si consideran que lo merezco, sean amables jajaj

Fred:

Ay ¡Por favor! ¡Que loca que estoy! Estoy segura que después de escribir esto me van a mandar a un psiquiátrico. Eso, estoy segura, te hubiera causado gracia, al menos voy a estar rodeada de gente tan loca como yo ¿No?

En fin... me decidí, hoy, a hacerte esta especie de carta, y a mostrar todos mis pensamientos porque... a pesar de que no lo creas, hace más de cinco meses que me enteré lo que te sucedió y aún estoy de duelo por ello y sé que no voy a poder superarlo hasta que no explique, te explique todo lo que vos y tus locuras significaron para mi durante todos estos años.

Ya desde el primer momento supe que iban a ser mis personajes favoritos, o, que al menos iban a estar entre ellos. Fred y George, George y Fred, suena bien juntos ¿Verdad? Nunca los imaginé por separado, me resultaba imposible, aún hoy me resulta muy difícil pensar en ustedes como dos personas separadas y no como una unión, pero, voy a tener que aprender lentamente a separarlos, a no volver a hablar en presente de ambos, sólo en pasado... que cosa tan horrible que acabo de escribir y mucho peor, que feo que sentí esa frase.

¿Puede uno estar de duelo por un personaje de un libro? ¿Puede uno llorar de forma desconsolada a un personaje? Si. Si, puede. Si no me crees mirame a mi y vas a darte cuenta que eso es posible, y no solamente por uno, sino por varios, pero, ahora es tu turno, no quiero restarte importancia porque la tenés y mucha.

Recuerdo que cada vez que leía o que veía alguna de sus travesuras, que veía como encontraban una nueva forma de hacer enojar a Flinch (cosa que no es para nada difícil), como quebrantaban cada una de las reglas conocidas para hacerle la vida a todos un poco más divertida... sentía orgullo, orgullo y envidia (sana, claro) a la vez. ¿Por qué? Simple. Orgullo porque siempre se me podía y se me puede escuchar decir: "_Que orgullo, que orgullo tener dos hermanos como ellos_" y envidia porque claro, ustedes no son mis hermanos, aunque yo así los considere.

Sé que si hubiéramos tenido la posibilidad de conocernos hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, tenemos la misma forma de ver la vida, siempre buscándole el lado positivo y divertido a todo, pero, poniéndonos serios cuando la situación realmente lo demanda.

Creo que es cierto lo que dicen, que ambos (George y vos) podrían haber llegado muy lejos si querían, llegar al Ministerio sin ningún problema, pero no, decidieron abrir una tienda de chascos, cosa que su madre no se imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero ¿Sabes que? Creo que, realmente, eso era a lo más alto que ustedes pudieron llegar. Es que... ¿Hay mejor pago que ver a la gente feliz? ¿Mejor reconocimiento que el saber que sos el responsable de esa felicidad? ¡Ninguno! Ni el mismísimo Ministro de Magia tiene ese privilegio, pero ustedes si, y eso es lo que admiro, que nunca les importo nada más que la felicidad suya y la de los otros, claro, que siempre han hecho lo que quisieron, que nunca se han dejado manipular por lo que los otros decían que era lo correcto o lo más conveniente para ustedes. Siempre hicieron lo que sintieron, nunca, hasta el final, traicionaron sus pensamientos, nunca se traicionaron a ustedes mismos, no muchas personas pueden jactarse de eso.

Porque... ¿Qué otra mejor forma había de morir querido Fred? Sinceramente, ninguna. Moriste como viviste realmente, con la frente en alto, rebelándote ante la injusticia, ante la maldad, junto a tus hermanos, a tus amigos y... con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si, estoy completamente segura que donde sea que estés la estas pasando genial y estas haciendo de las tuyas, como siempre, y... tal vez ahora mismo te estés riendo de mi o de cualquiera que se ose a estar triste porque no ves el motivo ya que la estas pasando mejor que nunca.

Por eso, para terminar, propongo que los que están leyendo esto brinden conmigo, por Fred, por uno de los gemelos más amados de todos, brindemos por las travesuras realizadas y por las que no pudo realizar deseando que alguien más continúe con su legado.

Brindemos por Fred, porque nos enseño a que se puede creer, soñar, inventar, crear, con sólo un poco de imaginación y valor.

Porque nos demostró que es posible que un alma este dividida en dos cuerpos, en dos hermanos.

Porque nos dio un poco de esperanza cuando todos creíamos que estábamos perdidos.

Porque hijo que todos quisiéramos ir a Sortilegios Weasley a comprar todo lo que pudiéramos cargar, porque muchas veces, nos hizo desear ser, al menos por un rato, un Weasley, para poder tenerlo como hermano.

Por Fred Weasley, el inolvidable Fred Weasley


End file.
